Example embodiments relate generally to wireless power transceivers, and more particularly to wireless power transceivers that may be implemented in a small area.
A conventional wireless power transceiving system includes a wireless power transmitter and a wireless power receiver. Because a wireless power receiver (e.g. smartphone) including a power transmitting function may be a charging system of a small mobile device such as a wearable device or a bluetooth headset, research to merge the wireless power transmitter and the wireless power receiver has proceeded.